


A Relatively Normal Afternoon

by yuki_chicken



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: Spirit thinks that things are finally going back to normal





	A Relatively Normal Afternoon

Spirit stared out at the sunset against the horizon. He looked out at the city below him and then to the people around him. He smiled as he saw that everything was starting to relatively return to normal. He was glad that everyone took the time to come out. It was fun to have everyone gathered in one place, especially after having to fight a Kishin and not knowing who would survive.

He saw his daughter sitting next to her group of friends. Crona was tucked right next to Maka talking about 'not being able to deal with Black*Star falling off the roof'. Soul was sitting in front of her spouting about ‘how cool’ it was to wind down after a hard battle and saying ‘how uncool’ it was at the prospect of Black*Star falling off of the roof. Black*Star was doing push ups on the roof and ‘omg sit down before you fall off the roof’. Tsubaki, the poor girl, she was trying to get him to stop and sit down. Patty was laughing at him and wanted him to do more tricks. Liz was trying to stop her sister from encouraging Black*Star.

He looked at his peers and juniors and smiled again and saw how relaxed they looked as well. Stein was smoking a cigarette while looking to be in a heated debate with Azusa. Marie looked terrified and tried to calm the two down, knowing that it would be near impossible. Sid and Nygus were discussing the possibilities of having to go and save Black*Star if he fell off the roof and the kind of detention he would be in. Justin stared out into the sky and hummed to his music. He really wanted to know what went through that guy's head sometimes.

He turned around and looked at his boss and godson. The relationship between the two started to become better. It was going to take a while, but at least they were starting to get along again. Kid, the poor boy, was tucked into his father's side and he looked smaller than he had ever been before. The elder Reaper had his arm around his son's shoulder giving him the sense of security, comfort, and ease that he needed.

It was very heartbreaking to everyone that had been in the Death Room at the time. The young son of the Reaper, who was pale as a ghost and weak with a hole in his abdomen, stumbled through the door and ran up to the platform with his friends right behind him. He stopped just before the platform to witness his father standing tall and alive. It was all it took to see his bottom lip tremble and for him to throw himself up the platform and into his father's arms. Everyone had to turn away to avoid having their tears seen by everyone. It broke everyone's heart when he started sobbing, but it turned into a near heart attack to know that YES, there was a face under the mask and YES, Kid was the mirror image of his father just short.

Spirit turned to the setting sun and smiled.

Yes, everything was going to be ok again. 


End file.
